The protocol will test the hypothesis that chronic treatment of Huntington's disease patients with Co-Enzyme Q10 and Remacemide, alone in combination will slow the progressive functional decline of Huntington's disease (HD). There is no effective therapy for HD, and inherited progressive degenerative disease that results in dementia and death.